pinoytvfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
FBNNational
FBNNational Media, LLC, formerly known as Radio Philippines Network Inc. and Nine Media Corporation, is a Filipino media and entertainment group owned by ALC Group of Companies and headquartered at FBN Building, Diliman, Quezon City. It is the Philippines' largest media conglomerate in terms of revenue, operating income, assets, equity, market capitalization, and number of employees. The group owns and operates the FBN and FBN Sports TV national television networks as well as the DZNN Radyo Kapambansa 702, DZCA Special Radio 1170, StaRadio and Bida FM regional radio networks. The FBN television network in particular is the largest contributor to the group's revenue, generating about 50 percent of the group's total annual revenue mainly from selling airtime to advertisers. The remaining revenue is generated from consumer sales, mainly from FBN Global Ltd. which distributes international television channels such as FBN World and from pay TV and broadband internet provider Sky. Other companies under the FBN group are motion picture company National Pictures, music recording label Secarats Records, publishing firm National Publishing, pay TV content provider and distributor FBNNational Cable, and talent agency Secarats Talent Management Services. Pay TV networks and channels under the FBN group are FBN News Channel, Lifestyle Channel and Time Machine Channel. In recent years, FBN has ventured and diversified into new businesses such as video on demand platform United Broadcasters Alliance (30%) and family entertainment center Kidzania Manila. FBN is also the principal owner of National Orchestra. History The congress of the Philippines approved the franchise of Radio Philippine Network on June 19, 1960. Instead of using its franchise name, the network instead used Kanlaon Broadcasting System as its initial branding. Kanlaon is a volcano on the Philippine island of Negros, the home of its founder Roberto Benedicto. Kanlaon Broadcasting System started broadcasting as a radio network with its first station DZBI in Manila. By 1967, KBS had grown into a full network, with seven radio stations all over the country namely, DZRR and DZAX in Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag (later moved to Batac), and DXDX in General Santos. Philippine radio veteran Ben Aniceto was the operations director at the time."Cabangon-Chua group set to take over RPN-9". August 21, 2014. Retrieved August 21, 2014. The broadcast network ventured into television broadcasting on October 15, 1969 with the launch of KBS-9 Manila as the network's flagship TV station.International TV Directory|publisher=TV Factbook|date=1970 KBS-12 Baguio was also signed on the air on the same year. Properties and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and equipment from Toshiba enabling them to broadcast in color. As a result, on its launch it was named Accucolor 9 ("Accucolor" is the name of the color technology used) as the first Philippine television network to launch in full color. In 1970, KBS also acquired a Color-ready Outside Broadcast Van for the remote broadcasts of major news events and sports coverages. It was also in the same year when KBS pioneered newscasting on television as they launched the first ever newspaper-format nightly newscast titled NewsWatch. Broadcast hours were then limited to late afternoons except Sundays, when the channel signed on after lunchtime. In September 1972, the KBS television and radio stations, and its sister publication Daily Express under the Benedicto group were allowed to operate during the martial law period, where most of the media outfits were closed down. Color production with enable the government to invest in RPN for color coverages for national events, as then state network GTV (today the People's Television Network), which began two years later, was mostly monochrome before its first color broadcasts in 1976. In 1975, Kanlaon Broadcasting System became Radio Philippines Network. After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, some of the stock and assets of RPN, all of the stock and assets of IBC and Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino awarded BBC's Channel 2 frequency and its affiliates, through an executive order, to ABS-CBN, and RPN's and IBC's assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. This was a period when the network lost much of its viewership to GMA Radio-Television Arts, which had rose as the leader in 1986, and PTV, another government-owned network, causing its ratings to slump, thus tarnishing RPN's popularity. On March 26, 1994, RPN President Robert T. Rivera signed Republic Act 7306 turning Radio Philippines Network into a government corporation known formally as Radio Philippines Network, Inc. Since 1994, RPN has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. Republic Act 7306 stipulates that shall not appropriate funds for the operations of the Network. RPNI is on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1994 using PALAPA C2. Its flagship station RPN-9, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt brand-new transmitter sitting on a 500 ft (150 m) tower. With its 48 provincial stations across the country, the network has extended its reach and coverage to approximately 97 percent of the television viewing public nationwide. RPN expanded its broadcast reach with the launching of RPN World in 2005 in cooperation with the Television and Radio Broadcasting Service (TARBS). This global expansion signals new directions for RPN as it becomes accessible to the rest of the world, particularly the millions of Filipinos overseas. RPN can be seen in Australia, North America and the Asia-Pacific. RPN is previously transmitting via satellite nationwide using Agila 2 then moved to ABS 1 (now ABS 2) last September 2011 (Now in Telstar 18 as of present time). Before the year 2010, RPN main studios in Quezon City and its regional stations in Baguio, Iriga, Bacolod, Cebu, Zamboanga, Cagayan de Oro and Davao will be equipped with the most modern news gathering equipment for them to compete with the major television networks. Also, a new Harris Transmitter has been installed. RPN's transmitter power shall be increased from 40 kW to 60 kW (However, few years later, in 2013, the network was downgraded its transmitting power output from 60 kW to 50 kW later then back to 40 kW or 25 kW in June 2016 to control power costs). RPN's digital channel is now available on channel 47 using the Japanese digital TV standard. In 2011, RPN continued to enhance its digital broadcasting capabilities with equipment donated from the Japanese government. This equipment will also allow RPN to begin broadcasting emergency alerts when necessary (similar to the Emergency Alert System in the United States, but it is more likely, due to the usage of the Japanese digital TV standard, that the system would be based on the Japanese J-Alert system). In March 2013, RPNI President Robert T. Rivera signed Republic Act 10390, superseding the old Charter, in which the management will be under reorganization and the government will infuse P15 billion to RPN to revitalize the station and make it "digital competitive" in spite of GMA Network's questionings of the law, fearing that it may enter competition. RPN has earned P5.9 billion generated revenues for the first and second quarter of 2014. RPN has started their modernization program since 2012, including the acquisition of studio technical equipment, cameras, vehicles and high-powered transmitter for the main office in RPN Building, Quezon City, together with few regional offices, included in their plans is the rehabilitation of RPN stations in Baguio, Iriga, Bacolod, Cebu, Zamboanga, Cagayan de Oro and Davao. 'Recent developments' In July 2013, FBNN started the development of KidZania Manila family entertainment center in Bonifacio Global City in Taguig. Under the guidance of FBNN Chairman Tonypet Albano, the network will undertake a major revitalization plan to improve the station's programming and expand its nationwide presence, to be at par with state-media outfits ITV of United Kingdom, TV Asahi of Japan, NBC of United States of America, City (TV network) of Canada and Nine Network and to bring back its glorious years as one of the Top 5 television networks in the country in the 1970s and 1980s. Albano noted that teams from commercial networks 9 Network and ITV will be sent to the Philippines to help with FBN's revitalization plan. He also tapped a former executive of Solar News Channel, to oversee the news division of FBN-9. However, SNC executive turned down the offer due to her strong opposition on key national issues. In June, FBNN President Robert T. Rivera stated that he will no longer conduct press conferences, and instead air announcements and press releases through FBN. Two months later, his promise was retracted, and the press interviews and conferences resumed on the channel. On June 17, 2016, the FBN and Japan signed a 100 million yen worth of Cultural Grant Aid and acquisition of programs from TV Asahi to improve the network's overall programming. Within weeks, TV Asahi's Japan Video Topics returned to the channel after several years. However, 1 year later on July 11, 2017, FBN and the Japan International Cooperation Agency (JICA) signed an agreement on another cultural grant aid for the planned broadcast of reality and various programs from Japanese commercial broadcaster TV Asahi in the channel thru the ISDB-T digital TV standard. On July 7, 2016, FBNN Chairman Tonypet Albano, FBNN Vice-Chairman Arby Valderrama, Network General Manager Ida Barrameda, and Board Directors, all appointed, tendered their resignation to Rivera through Albano and followed by the "National Network" slogan was dropped from the logo, retaining its the 2012 FBN logo until April 2, 2017. 3 days later, former FBNN acting News and Administrative Division head takes over as Officer in Charge of the network temporary and while Arby Valderrama retains as General Manager of the Network until November 24, 2016. Albano also announced the appointment of former executive for Production Engineering of The 5 Network as the incoming Network General Manager. However, 4 months later, on November 25, 2016, it was officially announced that FBN named Ida Barrameda was appointed as the Network General Manager replacing Arby Valderrama and he also assumed as Chief Operating Officer (COO) of the network, while he was also appointed as Network Vice Chairperson. On January 4, 2017, FBNN Chairman Tonypet Albano announced that FBN's transmitter power output was increased from 25 kW to 60 kW for a clearer and better signal reception. On January 12, 2017, FBN and Japan-based IT company NEC signed an agreement for the commissioning of new digital transmitters and head-end system for the network's transition to digital terrestrial television. The network is all set to roll-out its digital terrestrial television service initially on fifteen locations in the Philippines by introducing DTT transmitters and compression multiplexers in Manila, Baguio, Pampanga, Lucena, Palawan, Iriga, Iloilo, Bacolod, Cebu, Tacloban, Zamboanga, CDO, Butuan, Davao and General Santos in the Philippines by July 2017. 1 year later on January 10, 2018, Minister for Internal Affairs and Communications of Japan Seiko Noda and FBNN Chairman Tonypet Albano together with FBNN officials visited at the FBN studios in Quezon City for the ceremonial Switch on of FBN’s Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcast. A new logo of FBN, replacing its 2015 version, was previewed on the January 16, 2017 edition of FBN NewsBreak in the occasion of the inauguration of the stations in Cebu city. Along with the inauguration, the government turned over brand-new Outside Broadcast and Digital Satellite News Gathering Vans. The inauguration was led by FBNN President Robert T. Rivera and FBNN Chairman Tonypet Albano. The transition to the new logo started on April 3 of the same year, when FBN released its wordmark logo, its corresponding station ID, and new graphics. Another logo, represents some elements of the three stars, is launched upon the station's sign-on on June 29, 2017. it also the network was relaunched as the new slogan "Kapambansa ang Bawat Pilipino (lit. One in country with every Filipino)", which was already used since July 2016 (prior to the re-branding). On June 3, 2017, TV Asahi began simulcasting on FBN programs, part of its staff having visited its facilities earlier in the year as part of a number of training visits to state and private TV channels worldwide, and later started their full-blown broadcast in 1080i Full HD on their Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcast on April 18, 2018. A year since the network introduced their new logo, the new-look FBN was relaunched to the public in a trade launch on June 29, 2018 at the SM North EDSA. During the trade launch, the network showcased their technological achievements since the new administration took over the network's operations in 2016, from upgrading the technical and transmission equipment into HD and Digital TV–ready to their social media presence and their revitalized program line-up from news & public affairs programs, local newscasts from seven cities, documentaries, sports, entertainment, and public service shows co-produced by the network and their partner government agencies, along with upcoming local and foreign programs, including those from China, Japan, South Korea and Asian countries. FBN went on a major visual facelift with the airing of their new Station ID entitled "Buong Bansa para sa Kapambansa" (lit. Whole Nation for Kapambansa), which started on the following day. On November 3, 2018, during the company's annual stockholders meeting, Armie Jarin-Bennett was appointed as the new president and chief executive officer of the company taking over Robert T. Rivera who have succeeded her mandatory retirement age of 60s. Rivera will still be the network's chief content officer, president of the newly created FBN University, and executive adviser to the chairman of the company. One month later, the network also announced the appointment of Head for Free TV as the COO for broadcast of FBN effective December 3, 2018. The FBN Board of Directors voted in favor and elected Tonypet Albano as the Chairman Emeritus and his cousin, Chief Technology Officer D. Edgard A. Cabangon as his successor as Chairman of the network. Tonypet Albano will be the first executive to be elected as Chairman Emeritus. In 2018, FBNNational is the only media company included on the top ten 2018 Top Companies of JobStreet.com in the Philippines ranking at number ten. These companies are chosen by JobStreet.com as the "most desired employers" in the country. In August 2016, President Duterte congratulated formerly privatized Radio Philippines Network, Inc./Nine Media Corporation and changed its name to FBNNational (FBNN), similar to the NBCUniversal. The proposed FBNN vice-chairman Arby Valderrama will also launch the country's first Specialty channels for the sports channel (FBN Sports TV) and the Cebuano channel (Telebuano). FBNN will also put up TV broadcasting hubs in Visayas and Mindanao, aside from its main headquarters in Luzon and TV broadcast studios within its major cities. FBN Sports TV began test broadcasting on July 3, 2017. Branding of FBN 'Channel 9' KBS introduced an innovation to the channel 9 logo from 1969 to 1975. At first, the channel 9 logo is introduced into RPN 9, in the Benedicto family. Since 2014, it begin with new 9 logo with National Network/Nine Network slogans. 'Evolution of FBN logos' RPN was established in 1960 as KBS or Kanlaon Broadcasting System. The company was named after the Kanlaon volcano, which is located in the island of Negros, the birthplace of its founder, the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1917-2000). In 1969, KBS started operating a TV network with two stations: Channel 9 in Manila and Channel 12 in Baguio. KBS launched this logo in conjunction with the start of KBS' TV operations. The logo also had a second version in which the logo was joined by the text "Accucolor" (filled with multiple colors) for its first TV slogan, "Accucolor 9" (used to promote KBS as the first TV network in the Philippines to broadcast in full color). The logo consisted of the KBS logo in a number 9 shape with straight lines, boxed in a rectangle. In 1975, KBS was relaunched as RPN, or the Radio Philippines Network. Its first logo is an RGB-colored eye with the text "RPN" in lowercase placed on the center of the eye. The number 9 shape used from 1969 was discontinued, but was returned the following year. On the blue oval is a CBS looking eye. In 1980, RPN unveiled a new logo which was a half-circle forming the letters RPN, and RGB beams. For some reason, it resembled the iconic logo of the largest TV network in the country and RPN's rival, ABS-CBN (which was shut down during this time). The number 9 shape was again retained and was used until 1982. This logo is also the similarities to ABS-CBN Network. In 1982, RPN overhauled its logo again. This time, the logo was a red box with the name RPN in Peignot font inside it (the logo resembles a satellite antenna; this was used in conjunction with the start of RPN's broadcast via Domestic Satellite (DOMSAT) technology). The logo was joined by RPN's "The Leader" slogan (to promote RPN as the number one TV network during that time), and a completely overhauled number 9 shape using "nautilus shell". The box was used again in 1995. In 1989, RPN relaunched as New Vision 9 (despite the relaunch, the RPN name was retained as the network's corporate name). The logo consisted of a golden globe with a number 9 (resembling the number 9 on its previous logo) carved on it, and the text "NEW VISION". The logo designed by Lou Dorfsman and with a pinball illustrated by Bob Klein placed behind it. The relaunch can be clearly seen as an attempt to regain its lost glory (the network suffered a decline starting in the year 1986, after the 1986 EDSA Revolution), but the resurgence of ABS-CBN (which was reopened three years before the relaunch) and GMA-7 caused the station's ratings to decline further. In 1994, New Vision 9 reverted back to RPN 9. The network, did not use the 1980 logo, however, and used a new logo, which consisted of a globe with a red-blue gradient-colored ring and the words "RPN" and "THE NETWORK", representing RPN's slogan during that time: "RPN: The Network". The logo was discontinued in 1995 in favor of returning the 1982 box logo. After 13 years, in 1995, the 1982 logo finally returned as the logo of the network (this time, without the number 9, and a different slogan entitled "Your Friendly Network"). It is currently RPN's longest-lived logo. In 2003, the logo was on 3D version that also used in "Moving Ahead" station ID and on-screen bug from 2003 to 2008. On August 23, 2014, Solar News Channel ceased broadcasting and it was rebranded again as 9TV with its slogan as "National Network". On March 16, 2015, 9TV ceased broadcasting after almost 7 months and it was rebranded again as FBN. On August 1, 2016, the "National Network" slogan was dropped from the logo, retaining its the 2015 FBN logo until April 2, 2017. The logo featured the letter FBN comprised of an flagship television network with its colored blue, red and black. On April 3, 2017, its 2012 logo was replaced by temporary logo (a stylized wordmark of fBn) as the network prepared for the launch of its new logo on June 28, 2017, which represents the elements of the three stars and also the "FBN" like 1986 "NBC" logo. The stylized FBN wordmark is retained as the station's on-screen logo, both the April 3, 2017 logo and the June 28, 2017 logo as the alternate logo is used the FBN Outside Broadcast (OB) Vans. it also the network was relaunched as the new slogan "Kapambansa ang Bawat Pilipino (One Nation for Every Filipino)", which was already used since July 2016 (prior to the re-branding). Subsidiaries References Category:FBNNational Category:1960 establishments in the Philippines Category:Broadcasting companies of the Philippines Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Philippine radio networks Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Media companies established in 1960 Category:Companies based in Quezon City Category:Former General Electric subsidiaries Category:Former San Miguel subsidiaries